Critically ill patients suffering from a wide range of respiratory disturbances and cardiovascular failure often require noninvasive ventilatory support using a breathing mask (covering mouth and nose) such as a Bi-level Positive Airway Pressure mask to regulate normal respiratory patterns. With this noninvasive mask, the patient is able to speak, swallow and cough, and can avoid many complications due to endotracheal intubation. There are many forms of full face breathing masks currently available however these suffer from disadvantages such as lack of access for any form of nutrition support, discomfort in use and poor sealing when used in conjunction with a nasogastric tube. While wearing the breathing mask, patients are not able to have liquids or food, as access to the patient's mouth or nose is restricted due to the undesirability of or an inability to remove the mask. This can lead to nutritional deprivation. When patients are treated with a breathing mask, nutrition is often considered a secondary concern. It is estimated that 60% of critically ill, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease patients with acute respiratory failure suffer from malnutrition. It has further been shown that proper nutrition can help to restore respiratory breathing strength. The current practice to address this issue is to insert a nasogastric tube and then restore the breathing mask. The nasogastric tube is retained between the mask and the patient's cheek subsequently creating a poor seal and air leakage. This results in removal of the nasogastric tube and cessation of nutrition support. Consequently, it is desirable to avoid sacrificing adequate nutrition for proper respiratory treatment. A breathing mask that accommodates the use of a nasogastric tube for enteral feeding while maintaining an airtight seal around the patient's face, may therefore be desired.